Il sogno di Kelly
by Ida59
Summary: Sogno, incubo o realtà? Seguito ideale di "Incontro notturno" e "Appuntamento all'alba".


Il sogno di Kelly

 **Titolo:** Il sogno di Kelly

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 18 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale (Kelly Stevenson)

 **Pairing** : Severus/Kelly

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno e post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Sogno, incubo o realtà? Seguito ideale di "Incontro notturno" e "Appuntamento all'alba".

 **Parole-pagine:** 705 – 2

 **Nota 1** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...

 **Nota 2:** Dedicato a Monica che ha tanto insistito per avere una continuazione di "Incontro notturno".

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus)" (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Raccolta Il sogno di Kelly (24 marzo - 18 aprile 2011)**

Una piccola raccolta di 3 brevissime one-shot, che fanno parte anche della più estesa raccolta "Le parole del cuore", per raccontare il sogno d'amore di Kelly Stevenson, giornalista inviata a Hogwarts dalla Gazzetta del Profeta per intervistare il Preside, il discusso Severus Piton.

Dedicata a Monica, che a tutti i costi ha voluto la continuazione della prima storia.

 **Incontro notturno**

 **Appuntamento all'alba**

 **Il sogno di Kelly**

Il sogno di Kelly

Era accaduto.

Oltre ogni speranza di Kelly, al di là dei confini della realtà, in un sogno dolce e appassionato che aveva le incantate sembianze del vero.

Severus Piton, il Preside tanto odiato e disprezzato dai colleghi, ma che col favore delle tenebre sottraeva gli studenti alle torture dei Mangiamorte1, il mago che si era a lungo sottratto ad ogni suo approccio ritenendo di non essere degno che qualcuno l'amasse, l'uomo integerrimo che aveva sempre frapposto il suo dovere fra loro, quella sera di inizio estate si materializzò nel salone dove si teneva il ricevimento del Ministro: i suoi occhi neri arsero quando si posarono su Kelly Stevenson, e non la lasciarono più.

La maga si sentì avvampare sotto quello sguardo rovente e le mancò il respiro, eppure non volle sottrarsi, non cercò neppure di recuperare la propria lucidità e solo si abbandonò al sogno, alle braccia di Severus che l'avvolsero stretta al suo corpo negli appassionati passi di danza.

Kelly si perse nello scintillante abisso degli occhi neri del mago, tenebre vellutate intrise di desiderio, fiamme oscure che ardevano incontrollate rivelandole l'agognata verità: _Severus la amava_. Oltre le colpe e i rimorsi, oltre la sofferenza e il dovere, Severus aveva ceduto a se stesso e al richiamo insistente dell'amore.

Con studiata casualità la condusse fuori nel parco, dove la notte li attendeva con il suo velo di tenebre trapunto di stelle. E gli occhi di Severus splendevano, neri diamanti che oscuravano anche gli astri notturni, colmi d'un amore che non poteva più trattenere e celare.

L'avvinse più forte a sé, al proprio corpo che sfacciatamente la desiderava, e lentamente si avvicinò alle sue labbra:

\- Eccomi, Kelly, sono qui, alla fine sono venuto da te, - sussurrò in un ardente sospiro, - la tua lunga attesa è finita, amore mio!

La maga rabbrividì mentre le labbra frementi di Severus scendevano sulle sue, dolci e delicate, brucianti e appassionate, e le braccia la stringevano ancor più forte, in un abbraccio impetuoso e possessivo che sembrava non poter più attendere un solo istante.

Un tenue plop e si smaterializzarono nell'oscurità, congiunti da un bacio infinito, languido e travolgente, sogno d'amore che infine prendeva vita.

E lo splendido sogno si tramutò in un incubo orrendo, un lago di sangue che sommergeva il corpo inerte di Severus, la tenera pelle del collo squarciata dalle zanne avvelenate di Nagini.

 _No, no, nooo!_

Il loro amore non poteva finire così, non dopo solo pochi giorni di sogno, non dopo aver atteso tanto tempo, non dopo l'infelicità e la sofferenza di Severus durata tutta una vita.

 _No, no, non era giusto!_

Kelly urlò e cadde a terra di schianto, svenuta davanti alla morte dell'uomo che amava, davanti alla fine d'un fragile incanto d'amore durato solo l'attimo d'un fugace battito di ciglia.

\- Kelly, Kelly, amore mio!

Gli occhi neri di Severus la scrutarono nell'oscurità, scintillanti abissi colmi d'amore e di preoccupazione.

Kelly spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il grido che aveva sulle labbra: Severus era davanti a lei, vivo, e non nel lago di sangue nella Stamberga Strillante, dove aveva visto il suo corpo esanime.

Le braccia del mago l'avvolsero, dolci e protettive, per riportarla nella realtà del loro talamo d'amore:

\- Amore, ancora la visione di quel terribile momento? – sussurrò piano sfiorandole la guancia con un tenero bacio. – Proprio ora che i miei incubi, finalmente, non mi tormentano più?

Kelly si strinse all'uomo che amava, al mago cui, a tutti i costi, aveva voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore, anche se per un soffio una terribile sorte avversa non glielo aveva sottratto. Gli accarezzò piano il collo seguendo con la punta delle dita la cicatrice che lo segnava:

\- Fanny è arrivata appena in tempo… - mormorò con voce ancora un poco tremante:

Severus sorrise, fiamme d'amore che bruciavano nello sguardo languido:

\- L'avevi chiamata tu…

Kelly si perse negli occhi neri nel mago, arse nelle sue stesse fiamme, là dove aveva compreso tutta la verità ed aveva imparato ad amarlo, mesi prima.

No, non era un incubo, quella tremenda visione, ma solo la realtà del sacrificio di Severus.

E tutto il resto non era che un sogno. Un sogno che era diventato la splendida realtà del loro amore.

1 Vedi la mia one-shot "Incontro notturno".

4


End file.
